Frost Girl
About 15 months ago, me and a few friends were playing on a private multiplayer server, made by one of us. They were all guys, and I'm a girl. I was the only girl on the server. I had my Skype open too; we were all in a group chat. I opened Skype, and, on our chat, my friend had said something - 'Who's the girl next to Eve?'. I'm Eve. I turned around, and, sure enough, a new user had joined our server. I recognized her skin; I had seen it on Skinpedia. It was called 'Frost Girl', and her username was frostgirl. Me and my friends were the only people who knew the server IP, so we were all a little scared when we saw her. But she didn't SEEM scary. She acted pretty nice, and she was really flirty towards the guys. But none of them fell for it; except my close friend Max. We all referred to her as Frost Girl, as she wouldn't tell any of us her real name, not even Max. She played on our server for about 10 months, and she befriended us; and she seduced Max. They became an online couple, with the perfect relationship. Outside of Minecraft, me and the guys other than Max referred to her as 'the Catfish'. About 5 months ago, I went to Max's house to study. Him and Frost Girl had been together for 5 months, and they were serious. We were in Max's dad's office, when Max suddenly sat up straight. 'I have something to tell you.' he said. Max opened his school binder. Inside were pages and pages of Skype conversations. They were all with Frost Girl. As I read through them, a story began to unfold, made up of life-changing events; the first time they spoke, the first time Max called her his girlfriend, the first time Frost Girl said 'I love you' - Max had kept everything. But the last few pages scared me. They were speaking about airplane costs, and marriage laws, and eloping. 'I'm leaving this place.' Max said slowly. He dug further into is binder, and brought out plane tickets. 'I bought them with Mum's credit card.' 'Do you know her real name?' I asked. 'No.' Max replied. 'But we can find out.' Max logged onto his Minecraft account, and joined the private server that Frost Girl was on. This was their conversation: frostgirl: Hey! maxdonut7: Hi babe. maxdonut7: Look...what's your real name? We've been together so long...I feel like I need to know. frostgirl: My real name? maxdonut7: Yeah (: frostgirl: Mraz. My name is Mraz. Server: frostgirl has disconnected. I left Max's house about 10 minutes after that. The next morning got a phone call from Max's mum, asking if I knew where Max was. I didn't. I never saw him again. You may be wondering why I am telling you this now. Well, I'm on the HiveMC server playing Splegg. I just eliminated a player. The player was called frostgirl. Category:Supernatural Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta Category:FrostGirl Category:Online dating Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas